What's the purpose of the heart?
by LittleRose
Summary: Usagi hates having the burden of three powerfull titles on her sholders so she leaves with Rei to find her bro and her love but what happens when her love has forgotten her, and taken on somebody new, but then finds out that he may still has a chance with
1. Default Chapter

Hi Minna-  
  
I know I already have two other stories being written but, I just got this one review which I shall receive as a challenge, so too all or you who liked Betrayal to the Highest Degree, here comes What's the purpose of the heart. Okay I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, and I just have a thing for Usagi and Hiiro so don't start with me.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty-Chan  
  
`I can do this, I will not fail, I will not let them break me. I will not crumble and bow down to them; I am Hikari no tenshi, and I will find him. Fate and Destiny can just kiss my ass.' A girl thought, to herself as she stared at the lights above and below her from her perch on the Tokyo Tower. `Don't worry I will find him.' The girl said, her hair blowing in the wind, from far away you would think it was white but upon closer inspection you would notice that it was actually soft shimmering silver. Her eyes, which surprised the world, were slate blue with specks of silver in them.  
  
"Himi no baka, where the hell were you. You are such a weakling and your supposed to be the leader of us, the most powerful Senshi out of all of us. You're a joke." A Lady laughed, as she stared at the girl still sitting on her perch.  
  
"Iie I am not a baka, nor should you call me Himi, when you only use it to taunt me. Why have you come here Rei, I sense no danger." The girl said, not moving, as she continued to stare at the lights.  
  
"You know as well as I do Usagi-Chan that I care about you. I was just worried, you've been acting kind of distant lately, even towards Mamoru-san." Rei said, as she sat next to her friend.  
  
"Gomen Rei, it's just that I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't love Mamoru-san. I never have, I only did it because that's what everybody expected of me, and I'm just getting tired of it, having to always play the weak Sailor Senshi who can't even protect herself. I mean Rei, why me, why must I carry the burden of three forms, of power. Why must I be the one being that can decide the world's fate? I mean, I like being Sailor Moon, cause without it I would never have met you. But sometimes, I just want to go home, I don't want to be here, I just want to go back to where I came from, back to the real Usagi, not who I am now." Usagi said, as silent tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"Usagi-chan what are you talking about? I don't understand. What do you mean the real Usagi?" Rei asked, as she put a supportive arm around her crying friend.  
  
"Rei I'm not from this dimension, I'm from a place where people are already living in space, and on things they call colonies. I just want to go back there, and be with my brother, I just want to go back to my old love, before they took me away and put me in this world. I just want to go back to being me, I want to go back to being a straight A student, I want to go back to being able to protect myself, and at least throw a decent punch. I want to go back to being just Maxwell Usagi. I don't want to be Cosmos, I don't want to be Himi no Tsukino, I don't want to be Hikari no tenshi." Usagi said, now sobbing into her friend's arms.  
  
"Usagi-chan I never knew, I didn't know I'm sorry." Rei said, now understanding the true depth of her friend's heartache. "I don't know what to say." Rei said, stroking her friend's hair trying to calm her down.  
  
"Well I do, Rei-chan you know you're my best friend in the whole entire world, so I ask you will you come with me, back to my real home, I don't want to live here anymore. Please, I have nothing here, besides you, the others were never there as much as you were and I can't Destiny and Fate control my life anymore, then they already have. I don't want to marry Mamoru-san, I just don't, I love someone else, and I need to go back to him. But Rei I'm scared to go alone will you please come with me, please, I don't want to be all alone there without somebody that I truly trust." Usagi said, looking at Rei with pleading eyes.  
  
"I don't know, wait yes I do know, I know for a fact that your all I have in this world, and I wouldn't dare leave you. I'm coming with you Usagi-chan, besides, you're my best friend in the whole world where would I be without you." Rei said, as she hugged Usagi who responded just as much.  
  
"Thank you Rei, you've always have been the greatest friend I could ever ask for, and more so." Usagi said, as she pulled away and smiled at Rei. "Now lets get going." Usagi said, as she stood up, and formed a portal.  
  
"But wait Usagi I didn't pack anything, I don't have any money." Rei said, as Usagi started walking into the portal.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just follow me." Usagi said, as she pulled Rei through the portal.  
  
"I seriously hope you know what your doing." Rei said, as she stared at her happy friend. "And what are you smiling about." Rei yelled, as Usagi's grin got wider.  
  
"Just that I get to see my brother soon real soon." Usagi said, as they finally reached the end of the portal and fell right on top of one poor guy.  
  
"Ugh my head, what is with it and things always hitting me on the head." The guy said as he finally noticed what had finally fallen on his head. `Holy shit those chicks are hot. Wait a minute that blonde one looks familiar. Could it be? No I thought she was dead.' "Usagi?" The guy croaked out, as he stared at the blonde who was helping her friend up.  
  
"Huh? Duo-chan? Is it really you? DUO!!" Usagi yelled, as she jumped onto the stunned guy. "I missed you so much Duo." Usagi said, into the guy's shirt. But was pulled away a bit.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Duo asked, hoping this was his sister, but still had his doubts.  
  
"D-Chan, it's me, Usagi, Bunny." Usagi said, and noticed she wasn't getting any response from the guy. " Odango-atama." Usagi groaned, as the guy got a big smile on his face.  
  
"Usa it is you." Duo said, sweeping his sister into a big hug.  
  
"Took you long enough." Usagi said, and then noticed Rei fidgeting a little. "Hey Duo I want you to meet my best friend in the whole universe and beyond Rei Hino, Rei this is my big brother Duo Maxwell." Usagi said, as she introduced the two. Then everybody heard a shout from somewhere down the street.  
  
"MAXWELL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND CHOP THAT STUPID BRAID OF YOURS INTO LITTLE PIECES." Then to follow the yell an Asian man came running down the street with a katana raised, high and just as he was about to hit Duo he found him self being punched in the gut and then a very hard kick sent him spiraling to the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my Onni-chan again you here me." Usagi cried. (Is that brother or did I just call Duo a girl?) Duo was on the ground laughing at the Asian man who got up and was about to hit Usagi but Duo caught his fist just in time.  
  
"Wufei I will tell you this once, and once only don't you ever lay a hand on my Sister got it. Or I will kill you in more painful ways then even Hiiro could think up of." Duo said, in a deadly voice as the Chinese guy got the hint.  
  
"Sister? Maxwell you never told us you had a sister, you baka." Wufei said, and started chasing Duo around, just a three other guys and one girl came up to the scene.  
  
"Usagi is it just me or are we starting to attract some really hot guys." Rei whispered, to Usagi as she stared at the Chinese man who was chasing Duo. "Um.. Usagi what are you doing." Rei asked Usagi who was clutching onto Rei as she stared at one of the guys, who was staring at her with ice-cold eyes. "Usagi loosen up, your killing my arm, you do relies it needs blood right, and your right now cutting off my circulation." Rei yelled at her friend who loosened her grip but still held on tightly. Rei then noticed that Usagi was crying slightly. "Usagi-chan what's wrong." Rei asked to her friend, but Usagi just took off running. "USAGI-CHAN WAIT." Rei called after Usagi as she started running as well.  
  
"Usagi?" Duo asked, as his sister ran past him with tears in her eyes, then Rei passed him with worry etched on her face, then protective brother mode kicked in and he to took off. "Usagi! Wait up what's wrong." Duo called out to his sister. The four guys looked at each other then the last girl and took off with the girl trailing right behind them. 


	2. The Hearts tears

Hi Minna-  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Okay so get off my backs you blood sucking lawyers you probably also suck at your job. Okay done ranting.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty  
  
`Why...Why did he do that, am I that easy to forget about, am I that bad of a girlfriend that I'm dumped. Why he told me he loved me for all eternity. I can't believe this, is this what I get for taking matters into my own hands, for wishing to be my normal self, and leaving the life Destiny and Fate wanted me to have.' Usagi thought, as she ran down the street, missing innocent pedestrians though.  
  
"USAGI WAIT UP WHAT'S WRONG!" Rei called to her friend, `what's got you all upset, is it that guy, I swear Usagi if that guy hurt you in any way he's going to be burnt to a crisp.' Rei thought as she continued to chase after her friend, finally Usagi stopped, and Rei noticed her surroundings they were in a park just like the one were most of the Sailor Senshi battles happen. "Usagi what's wrong, please you can tell me." Rei asked, as she walked up to Usagi who was staring out into the lake, watching as the sun was setting.  
  
"You remember when I told you I already was in love with someone before I came to your world and became Sailor Moon, and met Mamoru-san right." Usagi told Rei, who nodded her head in remembrance. "Well that guy who had his arms around that girls waist was that love, I loved him with all my heart. More then I ever loved Mamoru. That's why I never did anything with that baka. I loved that guy for all I'm worth, I promised him that I would love him for all eternity and he promised me the same as well, and look what he does, he goes and grabs the next girl available as soon as I'm gone, let me ask you a question Rei. Am I that easy to forget and get over? Does everybody hate me so much that as soon as I'm gone they get to go back to their happy lives?" Usagi asked, as tears started to course down her cheeks again.  
  
"No Usagi your not hated, and I'm pretty sure your not that easy to forget, I mean you bring light and hope to those who have none, I mean look at me, before you I was a sullen lonely, and pretty much kept to myself, then you came and look at me now, I'm living more, having fun and you helped me through the worst of times. You are the sun in so many lives, no matter where you are, I mean did you see the way your brothers face lit up when he realized it was you." Rei said, as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong are you okay." Duo asked, out of breath as he came up to the two girls. He noticed that his sister's eyes were red and puffy a sign that she had been crying and that the girl was smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little startled and hurt by something but Rei helped me get over it." Usagi said, then laughed as Duo's eyes flashed jealousy for a second as he looked at Rei and puffed out his chest to seem important. Then Usagi burst out laughing at her brother.  
  
"And what is so god damn funny?" Duo asked his sister who seemed to be gasping for air.  
  
"You look like a chicken when you did that, I mean you just puffed out your chest like chickens do and that look on your face, I'm surprised your not clucking and running after worms." Usagi said, through breaths as she was laughing and Rei joined in to.  
  
"Oh now that hurt my manly pride Usa." Duo said feigning hurt as the guys finally arrived.  
  
"What manly pride, who said you were a man, I thought you was still a chicken." Usagi said, then started clucking and laughing, as Rei was trying to breath.  
  
"Oh you think your so funny, well lets see how you fair when I catch you." Duo said, as he took after Usagi who just blew a raspberry and took off running as fast as she can, startling everybody but Rei and Duo.  
  
"She's not human." Wufei muttered, as he watched Usagi zoom around at what looked like 70 mph.  
  
"No she's human all right, she's just really fast, you should see her when she eat thought, I swear you would wonder if her stomach was an empty void or something. Hey Usagi quit playing around and get over here, I'm hungry lets go get some ice cream." Rei called out to Usagi, who stopped dead startling Duo who ran past her, and took off towards Rei, and before Rei knew what was going on, Usagi who was deciding what to get was dragging her along.  
  
"Come on Rei besides, he showed up with his new girl friend and I don't think I could be there anymore." Usagi said, and then pulled Rei to the nearest Malt store. Duo just looked at his sister's retreating form and her friends, and realized that she said she was going to go get ice cream and took off after her.  
  
"Usa wait you don't have any money. I'll buy for you." Duo called after his sister who turned around with hearts in her eyes, which scared Duo slightly.  
  
"Really Duo, you would, oh you're the coolest Brother in the universe." Usagi said, as she ran back to Duo and tackled him in a bear hug. Rei just looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"You sure you know what your doing I mean, Usagi does have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Rei asked Duo who just nodded, then grabbed the blonde haired boy near him.  
  
"Sure I do, I have Quatre right here, and he has more then enough to feed me, so I think he could handle Usagi." Duo said, as he flashed again to the blonde boy who just nodded his head in consent.  
  
"Wait do you mean, Quatre Rebarba Winner, as in now the owner of the Winner foundation." Usagi said, as she looked at Quatre who just blushed and nodded. "OH! Thank you for keeping Duo safe and protected. At least he had somebody who was responsible out of you reckless pilots looking after him." Usagi said, as she hugged Quatre, whose face got redder in embarrassment.  
  
"Usa! I'm responsible, now lets get going I'm hungry to." Duo said, and ran off with Usagi right behind them, both dragging Rei along who was scowling.  
  
"PEOPLE I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" Rei yelled, obviously peeved about being dragged like a child who couldn't walk.  
  
"Oops sorry Rei." Usagi said, as she let go as she stopped, and herself, Rei, and Duo walked into the Malt shop, followed silently by the rest of the gang. "Okay lets see I'll have a banana split please, with strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream please, with hot fudge and whipped cream topping, sprinkled with chopped nuts and a cherry please." Usagi ordered, as she smiled widely at the man. Rei ordered a root beer float, Duo got the same as Usagi, and the rest of the guys got soda, while the girl got a small ice cream cone. "Hey Rei lets sit here." Usagi said as she told Duo to slide in first then she went and pulled Rei right next to her, and Wufei sat next to Rei. "You know Duo, you still haven't introduced us to the rest of your friends, I only know two. Quatre and the kisama Wufei." Usagi said, as she took a bit of her banana split.  
  
"Okay lets see, the silent one next to Quatre is Trowa." Duo said, as he pointed to the guy sitting across from Wufei. "The guy across from you is Hiiro, and the girl next to him is Relena, Hiiro's girlfriend, I think." Duo said, as Hiiro glared at him, and went back to drinking his soda.  
  
"Okay not a very socialistic bunch are they." Usagi said, as she leaned on Duo and started righting something to Rei. `Rei, remember when you told me you didn't have any clothes.' Usagi wrote down in her note and showed it to Rei who nodded her head. ` Well check you sub-space pockets, I sort of filled them with money, weapons, and out fits to your standers.' Usagi wrote to Rei who flashed a grateful smile and hugged Usagi. "Um Rei, can't breath." Usagi said, and Rei let go but still flashed a thank you smile towards Usagi. A couple minutes later the group was done, and left. Usagi and Rei were out in front giggling happily. Talking about funny things the guys had no clue what they meant. Except for one who kept staring at Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi, lets go shopping." Rei said, as she flashed and evil look towards Duo and his friends. Usagi nodded her head, and on the count of three Usagi had grabbed Duo and Wufei by the hand, and Rei grabbed Trowa and Hiiro, sensing that there wasn't going to be and resistance from Quatre. "Hey Relena want to go shopping with me and Usagi." Rei said, as she flashed a smile towards Relena who obliged.  
  
"On to the mall then." Usagi said then dragged the struggling boys to the mall. Laughing insanely all the way to.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Hey Relena, Rei how does this look." Serena asked, as she came out with a black dress on that hugged her curves in all the right places, and really accented her hair and her eyes. The dress was silk with a shimmering texture to it.  
  
"Wow!" Was all that came out of Relena's mouth.  
  
"Like wise." Rei said, as Serena twirled around.  
  
"Absolutely not, I guys are already drooling all over my sister thank you very much. I don't need anymore on my back to kill." Duo said, going to over protective brother mode.  
  
"But Duo I like, and I'm not a little kid any more, besides what are you going to do about it, you know full in well that I could take you down in a second." Usagi growled, at Duo who just glared.  
  
"I said no, and even if you got by me you would be able to get by the guys." Duo said, smirking at the thought that he still had back up.  
  
"Duo, they would all be on their backs in five seconds, if they came at me, and you know it." Usagi said, and high five Rei who was laughing at Duo.  
  
"You know she's right, Duo." Rei said, as she laughed at Duo's scowling face.  
  
"Duo if it make you feel any better I'll go but some pants now, instead of skirts okay." Usagi said, as she finished paying for her dress, Duo just nodded his head in consent. "Thank You, Duo." Usagi said, then walked out of the stores, with the guys following behind them, with three bags each.  
  
"Maxwell why are we carrying those weak onna's bags." Wufei said, then found him self staring at the barrel of a gun.  
  
"One more rule Wufei don't call my Sister weak and that also goes for Rei. I don't know about Relena that's Hiiro's area." Duo said, then put his gun back and went after his sister who he realized he lost in the crowd, "damn it now where did she go." Duo said, then stared searching, and then heard shots and screams. "WHAT THE HELL. USAGI, REI, WHERE ARE YOU." Duo screamed, as he started pushing through the crowd and almost fainted at what he saw, Usagi had a bullet wound in her stomach, and Relena and Rei where, both shooting at two masked figures. "Usagi are you alright." Duo asked as he checked Usagi's wound.  
  
"I'm fine now move I owe one of those girls a bullet wound has well." Usagi said, as she stood up, and pulled out a gun and shot true through one of the figures stomach as well. The other just looked at Usagi and scowled at her, then disappeared with her companion. " I don't take shit from anybody." Usagi said, then started to walk away clutching her stomach, to stop the bleeding with Rei right behind her, supporting her.  
  
"Usagi how bad is it." Rei asked as she made Usagi lie down on a bench and started to dress the wound. While using some of her flames to keep the wound nice and warm so it would heal faster. Usagi was starting to feel better and stood up.  
  
"Thanks Rei, come on lets go, I don't feel like answering any of my brothers questions right now, and I need a place to rest for a couple of minutes." Usagi said, as she leaned on Rei who supported her.  
  
"Don't worry about it himi, lets go find us a hotel." Rei said, and then led Usagi out of the mall and to an alley where, she transported to a hotel. "This will do nicely." And Rei bought a room, and she and Usagi walked up the stairs and Usagi promptly fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. "Sleep well himi. Tomorrow, you're going to have to answer a lot of questions to your brother and me as well. " Rei said and followed Usagi's lead and fell a sleep as well.  
  
With Duo  
  
"Where did she go?" Duo asked, as he franticly searched for his sister, he was chewing on his braid. `I can't lose her like last time, I refuse.' Duo thought, as he kept nibbling on his braid. "Usagi where did you go." Duo whined, his friends were really worried about him they had never seen him like this, not even Wufei had the heart to call him weak for worrying over an onna.  
  
"Maxwell calm done, we'll find her don't worry about her." Wufei said, trying to calm down the American pilot.  
  
"Calm down, Wufei my sister has been shot and then she disappeared with her weird friend, and I don't know where the hell she is, how the hell am I suppose to calm down when the only person who truly ever stood me and is all I have left is missing. Well will you tell me huh?" Duo yelled, as he glared at Wufei then he realized what he was doing. "Sorry Wufei, didn't mean to blow up like that on you." Duo said, as he apologized to his best friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I understand what you're going through." Wufei said, as he put a supportive hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Duo said, flashing a grin, making all the pilots breath a little bit better except for one that was typing on a laptop searching for the missing sister.  
  
"Found Her." Hiiro said, as he got up to grab a jacket with Duo right behind him. 


	3. Duo! Haruka's A Girl!

Hi Minna-  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, please don't hate me, I love you guys so much for reading my stuff. Okay enough blubbering. I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. OH Yeah and this is a Hiiro Usagi fic, I just love having them together, like the saying goes, opposites attract.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty.  
  
  
  
Usagi's Dream*  
  
  
  
"Hello! Anybody here! Where am I. Hey I'm not talking just for my health here." Usagi yelled, as she walked around the place that seemed to be shrouded in mist and shadows. "HEY IS ANYBODY LISTENING OUT THERE!" Serena bellowed, getting quite fed up with the place.  
  
"No need to shout himi, I just wanted to check up on you, and see that you were doing all right." A shrouded voice in the shadows said, as a figure emerged to Usagi's right.  
  
"Konichiwa Setsuna-chan. What brings you here?" Usagi asked, as Usagi formed a couch out of the mists, and sat down on it, gesturing for the woman to follow suit.  
  
"Well himi, I've come to tell you, that Mamoru wasn't very happy when he found out you were gone. The senshi don't really mind though, we all trust your judgment. But I fear that Mamoru does not." Setsuna said, sighing heavily as she looked at Usagi who urged her to continue. "Mamoru went off on a rampage, said a few things he should never have said, then he only calmed down until Haruka shot him with a tranquilizer, Usagi-himi I fear for your safety, when Mamoru found out that you had left to find the one you truly loved he threatened to come here and take you back whether you like it or not. He says that you are his queen that you belong to him, that he is the future king of the world and that his wife should not be disobedient. Oh Usagi he…he when Hotaru and I went to go see how he was doing we found him with another woman, he and her were…." Setsuna said, hanging her head, as if this was all her fault then a soft hand caught her face.  
  
"Setsuna this isn't your fault do not blame your self. Frankly I don't give a damn what Mamoru does anymore, you know what I don't care what any of the male population does any more, their all a bunch of lying scheming no good basterds." Usagi said, as she remembered Hirro's arms around that girl Relena. Really Usagi had nothing against the girl, it was just the fact that Relena was the one who was with Hiiro instead of Usagi. "Setsuna I want you and the scouts to put Mamoru under strict surveillance if he even tries to come and get me I want you to beat the shit out of him. I don't want him near me. Do you think you could do that for me." Usagi asked, Setsuna who nodded her head. "Thank You." Usagi said, as she hugged Setsuna who hugged her back.  
  
"Don't mention it, but I must leave now your waking up." Setsuna said, then there was a bright light and Usagi was staring into a pair of worried Cobalt eyes.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Duo what the hell are you trying to do give me a good damn heart attach. I don't know why I don't fucking kill your ass right now. Or rather should I cut off your god damn braid?" Usagi screamed at her now shaking brother, who was now cowering on the ground holding his precious braid looking at his sister in horror. Usagi realized what she had said. "Oh Duo I didn't mean it, oh now look what you did, your braids messed up come on now we've got to re braid it. I swear I don't know how you survived without me. Look at your hair it's a rats nest come on now. Your lucky I remembered your brush that I always did your hair with." Usagi said, as she pulled Duo into the bathroom who was still clutching his braid. "Honestly Duo what would you do without me." Usagi said, as she looked at Duo in the mirror, who had his braid redone and looked better then before. Actually it looked better then it had after Usagi had left.  
  
"Wow Usa, this looks better then it ever has. I mean since I was so use to you doing it I never was able to perfect it, there was always something off about it. I guess that's why I haven't been able to catch as many girls with it like I used to." Duo laughed, as he looked at his braid, which was perfect in every way, no flaw what so ever.  
  
"You mean you still use your braid like it was a fishing rod to get girls. Geeze you never change do you." Usagi laughed as she and Duo exited the bathroom, but her laughter was cut short as Serena noticed what one of the occupants was doing to Rei. 'OH no that basterd is not pointing a gun at Rei. Oh that is the last straw.' Usagi thought, as she marched right up to Hiiro and landed a well-placed punch right to Hiiro's jaw successfully knocking him off his feet. "Rei you okay that basterd didn't hurt you did he?" Usagi asked, Rei who seemed pretty shaken up. "Rei, are you all right?" Usagi asked, as she knelt beside her stunned friend.  
  
"Oh just peachy, if you call waking up to a gun being pointed into your face, by your best friends ex and okay wakeup call." Rei yelled, making Usagi wince considerably.  
  
"Rei I thought I asked you not to mention that anymore." Usagi said, to Rei then stood up to address the five guys in her and Rei's hotel room. "Thank you for this nice little wake up call, but me and Rei have somewhere to be, thank you." Usagi said, as she and Rei both walked out of the hotel room, ignoring the fact that they were just in boxers and a t-shirts.  
  
"Okay what the hell just happened. I thought we came here to get my sister and she leaves. And god damn it Hiiro why the hell did you pull a guy on Rei! You know your lucky that, that punch was all that Usa gave you, also your lucky you're my friend or else you would be burnt to a crisp, in a matter of seconds. NOW I WANT MY SISTER BACK AND HIIRO KEEP YOUR GOD DAMN GUN TO YOUR SELF." Duo yelled, scaring the hell out of all the occupants even Trowa looked shocked by the outburst.  
  
"No need to do that Duo, now well you guys hurry up we want you to meet some friends of ours." Usagi said, as she popped back into the room and pulled Duo out of the door and glaring at Hiiro then walking out of the room with the guys falling in line behind them.  
  
"Okay Usa just one question I thought you got shot yesterday how the hell are you already healed." Duo exclaimed, staring at his sister who was now strangely wearing a baby blue tee that showed off two inches of her stomach, and black shorts that showed off her legs, and whit sketchers on her feet.  
  
"Fast healing you have that ability to you know. How else do you think you survived all the beatings given to you?" Usagi said, as she flashed a smile towards Duo who just shrugged.  
  
"Okay um who are these friend there better not be any boys in that group." Duo said, cracking his knuckles as if he would kick the poor boy ass from here to colony L5.  
  
"Down boy, there aren't any boys." Usagi said, 'Just Haruka.' She mentally added to herself.  
  
'You a tease you know that right Usagi.' Rei said, as she sent a mental thought to Usagi.  
  
'But that's why you love me.' Usagi responded back. Then both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Um… What's so funny Usa." Duo asked from behind Usagi and Rei who just turned around looked at him looked at each other and fell on the ground laughing. "Okay now I'm really confused." Duo said as the girls tried to regain their lost composer.  
  
"Nothing Duo just… Oh I'm sorry sir." Usagi said, as she bumped into a man infront of her.  
  
"Why Usako, here you are, now come along time to go home with me. You have been very bad. Now lets go." A mocking voice said, making Usagi go ridged and Rei to slightly glow red, after seeing the way Usagi was acting.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you must have me confused with some one else. I don't recall giving anybody the right to call me Usako, especially a baka like you now please move aside." Usagi said, fixing the man with a cold-hearted glare that even Hiiro was shocked at the intensity of it.  
  
"What Usako no Mamo-chan, no oh Mamoru." Mamoru laughed, at the now faintly glowing Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamo-baka, why ever would I call you Mamoru let alone Mamo- chan, and I advise you to never call me Usako ever again. I heard what you did when you found out I left, I also heard about what you did, you lying scumbag. What did you think that since I was gone that you could sleep around with other women, and still have the power to control me. I don't think so buddy, you see there are certain rules to a relationship and one of the main ones is never cheat on your partner. Well you just didn't break that rule, you slaughtered it." Usagi said, her glow getting a bit brighter.  
  
"Enough! You will not speak to me like that." Mamoru spat, as he smacked Usagi sending her flying into the wall near her. Duo was about to go after Mamoru but Wufei held him back and nodded towards Usagi and Rei. Rei had flames surrounding her and Usagi had white wings covering her.  
  
"Oh did you pick the wrong girl to smack." Usagi said, as the feathers dispersed and Usagi was left in a silver sports pants, with a silver tank top on top. Mamoru's situation didn't improve much when he looked at Rei who had on the same apparel. Just hers was red.  
  
"What you think just cause you changed your outfits you can beat me. Tuff luck. Like that will ever happen." Mamoru laughed, but was silenced as a tiny rock hard fist connected with his stomach then a hard roundhouse kick sent him crashing to the ground. It didn't help matters any better when Mamoru was soon surrounded by rings of fire slightly burning him.  
  
"Now leave me the hell alone. I' m not some doll you can have whenever you want. My heart has been shattered not by you but by somebody I trusted and loved and he betrayed me. Now if you think that I'm just going to go willingly with you, you're sadly mistaken, this isn't the silver millennium. I am no longer Himi no Tsuki. I am Maxwell Usagi, sister to Maxwell Duo and you Chiba Mamoru are History." Usagi said, as Mamoru was sent back to the Sailor Moon world. Then there was the sound of a gun's safety clicking off, then a sound of flesh hitting flesh. When Usagi turned around she was met with an enraged Duo being held back from killing Hiiro, and a smirking Rei who still held her fist up, and a dazed Hiiro lying on the floor.  
  
"God damn it Hiiro I told you not to pull a gun on my sister, when Wufei lets go I'm going to fucking kill your ass." Duo screamed trying to get at Hiiro who was now slowly rising to his feet, and glaring at Rei.  
  
"Don't bother glaring at me Hiiro, your lucky that right hook was all I gave you. If it wasn't for Usagi you would be one crispy critter." Rei smirked, and she and Usagi started walking off. "Oh and Wufei don't let go of Duo, I have a feeling if you do Hiiro will be getting to now the Hospitals ICU very soon." (ICU= Intensive Care Unit. Basically where people who have had major accidents are in there.) Rei called over her shoulder, as Usagi laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Wufei said, then while still holding back Duo followed the girls with Trowa and Quatre behind them, and Hiiro bringing up the rear.  
  
"Look there she is. USAGI OVER HERE." A very hyper blonde, screamed as she noticed Usagi, Rei and a bunch of hot guys walk into the café where they were meeting.  
  
"Hello Mina, Minna. What's up." Usagi said, as she took a seat next to Haruka who was holding Michiru's hand under the table.  
  
"Wait Usagi, you said there would be no boys." Duo said, as he pointed at a startled Haruka, then as if on cue the whole group of girls fell down laughing including Haruka.  
  
"Duo…(Gasp)…That's…(Laughter)…Haruka…(Giggle)…She's a…(Laughter)…Girl." Usagi laughed out, making Duo turn bright red in embarrassment as he realized that Haruka was most certainly a Girl.  
  
"Oh My bad." Duo said, while scratching the back of his head nervously. 


End file.
